


Once, Long Ago

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Michael is only there for a second, Pre-Series, basically im playing with the archangels and how i view their motivations before the show, feels surrounding the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Once, Lucifer was the Morning Star.Once, Gabriel had been happy.Once, Raphael had been warm.Once, long ago, life had been different for them all. But now, everything had fallen apart, and nothing could ever repair it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Once, Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).



> Hey all! Another fic written for the lovely SageClover61, because she deserves it. And because this is me, of course it has to hurt.
> 
> This fic is actually inspired by a tumblr post, which you can see here: https://gammapulse.tumblr.com/post/90103585217/i-want-to-write-about-gabriel-and-raphael-and

Once, Lucifer had been the Morning Star.

His Grace had shone so brightly, he’d been the inspiration for the sun, the stars, and every celestial light that would chase away the darkness of the night. He’d burned so hot, that the heat he’d given had warmed each of his siblings, and his songs had calmed their fears. 

He’d loved them all, his siblings, his Father, and the world that they had all created, but it all had turned sour.

The Father had unveiled a brand new creation, one that they had not had any part in, and had demanded that they love the newborn humanity. That had never been an issue, as Lucifer had loved everything that his Father had created, from the mightiest of beasts, to the smallest of particles that combined with other particles to form the building blocks of existence.

No, the problem had arisen when Father had asked that they all love humanity more than they loved Him.

It had been the first, purest form of sacrilege, and Lucifer would not stand for it. He had made his feelings on the matter known, far more than he likely should have, and before he knew the power of his words, he found himself at the head of a rebellion.

No matter where he looked, the bodies of his beloved siblings lay broken upon the ground, blood staining the grass, wings leaving behind charred impressions of those who had once soared higher and farther than any mortal eye could ever see.

In the end, it was Lucifer who had been thrown out, cast out of the only home he had ever known.

_ “An Example must be made,” _ The Father had declared, as his feathers had been burnt away, preventing him from ever flying again.  _ “They shall know that I, The LORD, have Declared thus: Thou shalt not wage war against yourselves ever again, lest my wrath come down upon you tenfold for every act you have taken against your siblings. Thus saith The LORD.” _

And so, he had been cast down to hell, so far from Heaven, that he could not feel even the smallest bit of warmth from The Father’s Light. Nor could he hear the voices of his siblings, singing the songs that he had written them, or see the light of the stars that he had created.

For the first time in his existence, he was entirely alone, trapped in a cage which would not open, save for the day that Michael, his beloved brother and twin, would raise his sword against him in rage, and strike him down.

It was little wonder then, that he changed.

His heart turned to stone, unwilling to allow himself to love another. No more would he allow himself to be hurt by the words of another, so easily twisted and turned to hate.

His fire, which once had been a comforting light, flared in rage, scorching the land around him, and setting hell ablaze for all eternity, before it burnt out, leaving behind an empty husk which now held an ice colder than the deepest reaches of space.

No more would he sing his songs, for they had been used to comfort, and he sought no hollow words, no empty promises. He had given so much for his siblings, only for them to abandon him in his isolation. No, his voice would not be lifted in praise of the Father who had cast him aside, or for the comfort of those who had forgotten his warmth and love.

Instead, he began to whisper to those who could come close enough to hear, and with them, began to scheme.

The Cage would open, and he would have his revenge on those who had wronged him.

Then, and only then, would he be satisfied.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Long ago, before the world had gone to shit, Gabriel had been happy.

He’d lived in the Garden of Creation with his older siblings, his younger siblings had looked up to him, and he’d been at peace.

His gift from the Father had been that of Words, which he used to deliver messages from one end of Heaven to the other, faster than any other. It was through him that the Father guided each part of creation, as he carried instructions to those responsible for various tasks, admonishments for actions taken in haste, and on occasion, suggestions of his own.

He still took all the credit for the platypus, even if all he did was suggest that the beaver would look better with a duck bill, and that laying eggs made more sense for animals who built their homes in water. That they also happened to sweat milk was nothing more than a quirk of evolution, but he was proud of it nonetheless.

Unfortunately, as the designated messenger, Gabriel was not allowed as much free time as many of his other siblings were. There was always one more message to deliver, one more note that someone  _ needed _ to see,  _ one more _ plan to approve,  _ one more task. _

Really, they should have expected his little rebellions.

Sneaking off had led him to discovering the ambrosia that  12 atoms of carbon, 22 atoms of hydrogen, and 11 atoms of oxygen combined to create: sucrose. One taste, and he knew that he would never be able to have enough.

His constant travels across the whole of Heaven also lended it’s hand towards his more mischievous nature, and he began to play pranks on his siblings.

A dusting of glitter here, a dash of feathers there, and suddenly, he was a menace towards everyone who happened to be in his path. Not that anyone ever stayed upset for long, as they quickly grew to see the humor in his actions, even offering suggestions as to what he should do, and who he should prank next.

But then, everything had changed.

Blood and ash covered the ground, staining everything that it touched, and Gabriel was shaking.

His eyes were wide, barely seeing anything beyond the broken and shattered forms of his siblings, who he had played with, who he had watched grown, and who he had tried to share joy with. Blood was splattered across his robes, his wings, and his face, after he’d tried his best to stop the fighting, to remind them all that their Father’s one true message was that of love.

Somehow, he’d stumbled his way to where The Father was, and had collapsed into His arms, begging Him to stop the fighting, to bring the peace and love back, but He had remained silent.

He had remained silent until He had cast Lucifer away, proving to them all that they were expendable.

And so, Gabriel had ran. 

He ran far away, and hadn’t looked back once. He embraced the name of the Trickster, and helped the weak find their justice in a world that would not help them otherwise.

That is, until he found her.

A young woman, pregnant with the Son of the Father, and she was terrified. She was in need of a sign that everything would be ok, a  _ Message _ of  _ love _ , unlike any that he had delivered since he had left his home.

And for one night, he returned to that which he was created to be. After all, The Father’s one true message was that of Love, unconditional, unrelenting, and unfailing.

The second, better known message, was that of Be Not Afraid.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Raphael’s heart had not always been made of stone.

Once, they had been the one which their siblings looked to for comfort, when they had found themselves hurt, ill, or simply wanting a soothing embrace after a long day. It was only natural, as they had raised a great many of them, either by themself, or with the aid of their brothers. And their siblings were only children. It was natural that children seek the comfort and affection of their caregiver.

But now, those siblings were dead, and countless more were broken in ways that they could not fix. Gone were the days of fledglings running through the halls of Heaven, laughing and playing without a care in the world, and in their place, there was silence, broken only by the harsh sounds of training for an inevitable war that had the potential to kill them all, and destroy creation in the process.

They had tried once, to fix their broken family. The Father may have abandoned them all, choosing to leave for a new reality, a new  _ creation _ , but they’d refused to allow such a sorrow to take hold over their family. Not when there was a chance at restoration.

They had flown to the entrance of hell, and had begged to be able to speak with their brother, tried to explain that they just wanted their family back, but all that had greeted them were jeers and insults.

_ “Lord Lucifer has no interest in seeing the ones who so callously threw him away for being right!” _

_ “Go back to your shining paradise!” _

_ “I don’t know, maybe the halo wants a turn on our racks!” _

Ashamed, they ran. Their family was ruined, and there was nothing that they could do to repair the cracks, or find the missing pieces.

That night, a mighty storm raged upon the earth. Thunder and lightning rained down from the heavens, striking against the earth with a strength and emotion that had not been seen before, and has never been seen since. For forty days and forty nights, the force of Raphael’s sorrow rained down, until all the world was covered in water. It was only through the quick thinking of Michael, posing as The Father, that humanity was spared, and continued to live on.

After the rain ended, and the waters began to recede, Raphael locked themself away. They did not allow entry to any of their younger siblings, not wishing to feel the unending pain of losing them. They would not see their brothers, as Gabriel had gone, abandoning them as their Father had, and Michael had turned just as cold as they had.

The halls of Heaven, once filled with great joy and singing, fell silent. And they did not care.

They just wanted it all to end.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Michael looked down from Heaven, and watched the small forms of the True Vessels as they slept, wrapped around each other, as if to protect one another from the cruelties of the world.

Distantly, he wondered if he and Lucifer had ever been so close, so  _ vulnerable _ , even when it had been only them.

In some deep, near silent part of his being, he wished that they could share a moment like that, one last time, before the end of all things.


End file.
